Je ne t'aime plus
by legitimedemence
Summary: Drago et Hermione ensemble, ça veut dire Ron "out" ... souvenirs souvenirs OS songfic sur la chanson de Tairo


_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouvel OS tout neuf !  
Il parle bien évidemment toujours de Drago et Hermione, ne changeons pas une équipe qui gagne, mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Ron…  
ça va faire mal !! Ou pas ...  
bref, il s'agit d'une Song-fic, sur une chanson de Tairo, intitulée « Je ne t'aime plus »  
Comme d'hab', les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ni le cadre, ni rien, seules les péripéties sont à moi !  
Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !  
Légitime Démence**_

_*******_

_**JE NE T'AIME PLUS …**_

_**Beaucoup de mots, beaucoup de mots …  
Tellement de choses  
Tellement de temps qui s'écoule  
La distance … la distance … la distance**_

Ron Weasley regardait, nostalgique, les photos de ses années d'étude à Poudlard. Il caressait le papier vieilli des photos de première année, souriant d'un air triste aux trois préadolescents qui lui faisaient de joyeux signes de la main depuis leurs cadres. Tournant petit à petit les pages, il se remémorait leurs meilleurs moments.

_**Tu sais ça m'a rendu plus fort  
Quand tu m'as transpercé le corps  
Et quand m'accrochant à ton cœur  
Tu m'as rejeté un peu plus fort**_

Le trio d'or. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, et Hermione Granger. Hermione… la femme de sa vie. Du moins, la femme d'une partie de sa vie. Les quelques mois qu'elle avait bien voulu lui concéder, avant de se détacher de lui pour un autre.

Ron soupira bruyamment, et passa les mains dans ses cheveux roux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'avait quitté. Toujours pas, même après toutes ces années. Il se souvenait parfaitement des coups d'œil tendres qu'elle lançait dans sa direction depuis la première année, lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne la voyait pas, de son sourire lorsqu'il l'avait invitée à aller tous les deux à Pré au lard, de la douceur de ses baisers, de sa tendresse lorsqu'elle le serrait contre elle. Tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux. Ils s'aimaient, avaient des projets, de grands projets. Ils parlaient avenir, études, mariage, enfants.

_**Je ne t'aime plus aujourd'hui  
Mais est-ce vraiment une faute  
Puisque toutes ces nuits  
Tu les passes avec un autre  
Sortie de ma vie, t'en as choisi une autre  
Je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'aime plus…**_

Ron se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu, et se rassit sur le canapé, l'album photo sur les genoux.

Et puis tout avait basculé. _IL_ était arrivé, avec ses gros sabots … soyons honnêtes, il n'avait pas de sabots. Il avait plutôt ce qui pourrait être considéré comme tout le contraire : une allure aristocratique, des vêtements hors de prix, un air constamment sûr de lui, et des répliques cinglantes et diaboliquement construites.

Il n'avait rien vu venir. Ron avait senti Hermione se détacher légèrement de lui, c'est vrai, mais il pensait que ce n'était que temporaire, qu'elle était stressée à cause des examens finaux. Il avait choisi de ne pas lui en parler, d'attendre gentiment qu'elle revienne vers lui. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer, l'ennuyer pour rien, lui ajouter du souci. Jamais il n'aurait deviné qu'en réalité, le poison du doute et de l'ennui s'était inséré sournoisement dans les veines de sa bien-aimée. Tout ça à cause de _Lui_.

_**Peut-être qu'en entendant ces mots  
Il résonnera comme un écho  
Celui de nos moments passés  
Mais … tu sais tu peux les effacer**_

Hermione avait été obligée de vivre avec son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Partager des appartements communs, fonctions de préfets en chef obligent. Ron se demandait encore comment cette fouine avait pu être choisie pour jouer ce rôle si important. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus. Ce qui le rendait malade, c'est qu'il avait vu l'amour de sa vie succomber progressivement aux avances du serpent. Son venin avait fait son office, endormant petit à petit les défenses de la lionne.

_**Je ne t'aime plus aujourd'hui  
Mais est-ce vraiment une faute  
Puisque toutes ces nuits  
Tu les passes avec un autre  
Sortie de ma vie, j'en ai construit une autre  
Je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'aime plus…**_

Hermione avait joué réglo, Ron en était certain. Il se remémora douloureusement le matin où elle était arrivée dans son dortoir, en larmes, avec une mauvaise nouvelle. Pour lui. Pour eux.

« _Ron, je … je voudrais qu'on fasse une pause. Il faut que je réfléchisse à de nombreuses choses. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, jamais, tu le sais bien. Je dois prendre certaines décisions, peser certains arguments. Je suis désolée…_ »

Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, l'avait embrassé sur la joue furtivement, puis était partie en courant. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas du tout de quels arguments, décisions et autres Hermione parlait. Il choisi de respecter ses choix, de lui laisser un peu d'air, le temps qu'elle se calme et revienne.

_**Tu sais je n'ai pas voulu y croire  
J'ai laissé passer les saisons  
Mais mon espoir de te revoir  
A laissé place à ma raison**_

Il en avait tellement bavé les quelques jours qui suivirent. Il ne dormait pas, ressassant sans cesse les erreurs qu'il aurait pu commettre, se torturant l'esprit pour trouver le _POURQUOI_. Il enchainait cauchemar sur cauchemar, dans lesquels Hermione, qui se faisait torturer par des mangemorts, lui reprochait en sanglotant de l'avoir abandonnée. Il se réveillait en hurlant, couvert de sueur, et se rappelait invariablement que c'était _Elle_ qui était partie, qui l'avait laissé seul, sans même lui fournir une raison. Voir la jeune femme le matin au petit déjeuner, la tête délibérément tournée vers son bol, évitant son regard, gênée, ravivait ses idées noires et si douloureuses. Ses yeux étaient en permanence rouges et cernés. Il faisait peur à voir, mais s'en fichait. Seule la pensée d'Hermione, torturée et désemparée tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

_**Je ne t'aime plus aujourd'hui  
Mais est-ce vraiment une faute  
Puisque toutes ces nuits  
Tu les passes avec un autre  
Sortie de ma vie, j'en ai construit une autre  
Je ne t'aime plus, je ne t'aime plus**_

La colère avait remplacé son désespoir lorsqu'il avait été témoin d'une scène peu banale, deux semaines plus tard. Hermione était coincée contre le mur, Drago Malefoy collé contre elle. Leurs regards brulants ne semblaient pas près de se détacher.

_**FLASH BACK**_

« _Hermione, tu sais le sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire pour toi … j'ai besoin que tu me donne une réponse. Sans toi je n'arriverai à rien_ »

« _Je sais, Drago, je sais… je suis consciente de tout ça, c'est juste que … je viens de quitter Ron, il y à moins de deux semaines, je ne peux pas lui demander d'accepter ça …_ »

Ron, intrigué, se demanda ce que représentait ce « ça » …

« _Tu cherches constamment à protéger Weasley. Et moi ? Hermione, je t'en prie, je ne vais pas obéir à l'ordre de mon père, je ne ferai pas partie des mangemorts, tu m'as fait réaliser beaucoup de choses. Mais j'ai de grandes chances de mourir très rapidement, tu le sais._ »

Ron vit Hermione détourner ses yeux plein de larmes du regard étonnamment doux du Serpentard. Elle regarda ses pieds, semblant comme absorbée par leur contemplation. Le Serpentard caressa doucement la joue de la jeune femme et lui releva la tête.

« _Je l'accepte, Hermione, et tu dois l'accepter aussi. C'est comme ça. Je ne pourrai pas quitter mon père et le Lord en toute impunité, ils vont chercher à me le faire payer. Je suis prêt à subir tout ça, pour toi… _» Il finit sa phrases dans un murmure.

Ron était rouge de colère mais décida de ne pas bouger. Une complicité évidente semblait lier les deux jeunes gens. Il voulait être au courant d'un maximum de choses avant de défigurer ce salaud qui faisait pleurer _SA _copine.

_« Mais je ne pourrai pas faire ça sans toi. Hermione, j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de te savoir avec moi en permanence, de te serrer contre moi lorsque je doute…_ »

Ron vit Hermione fermer les yeux douloureusement. Il comprit qu'elle luttait contre ses sentiments. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'elle ne l'aimait plus parce qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre. De ce Serpent, sournois et manipulateur. Il semblait avoir changé ? Et alors, ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour faire ce qu'il voulait de la jeune femme. Ce ne pouvait être que ça. Il allait intervenir lorsqu'il vit sa bien-aimée relever subitement la tête en rouvrant les yeux. Elle sourit au Serpentard, passa ses deux mains sur son visage. Drago lui saisit les mains, et les embrassa délicatement, son regard bleuté toujours rivé dans celui de la Gryffondor.

« _Je serai là, Drago … je serai toujours là…_ »

Les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent quelques instants, avant de rapprocher leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. S'en suivit un baiser passionné, rempli d'amour et de désespoir, qui fit tourner les yeux à Ron. Il allait partir, dégouté par ce qu'il avait vu, lorsqu'il entendit Hermione murmurer à Malefoy

« _Je viens d'avoir une idée. Ça ne va pas te plaire, mais je ne te laisse pas le choix._ »

Elle l'embrassa furtivement, tandis que Drago souriait d'un air narquois.

« _Ouh, Miss je sais tout me donne des ordres, maintenant, on aura tout vu !_ »

Hermione rit doucement, puis répondit

« _Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi c'est pour ça ! Plus sérieusement, Dray, je vais aller parler à Dumbledore. Je suis sûre que si je lui explique bien tout, il comprendra et il t'aidera. _»

_« Hermione, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu serais accusée de trahison, et je serai mort sans même avoir pu prononcer un mot_ »

Hermione sourit. _« Ça ne se passe comme ça que chez les mangemorts, mon amour ! Ici, on écoute avant de juger, on vérifie avant de prendre une décision. Je suis persuadée que je peux faire quelque chose pour que l'ordre te protège _»

« _Tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? _» Hermione fit « non » de la tête, et Malefoy soupira. Ron l'entendit dire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre, et qui lui fit comprendre que le Serpentard était sincère.

« _Je viens avec toi, jamais je ne te laisserai prendre un tel risque toute seule_ »

Sonné, Ron vit Malefoy attraper la jeune femme par la taille et se diriger vers le bureau du Directeur. Il resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir. Hermione l'avait quitté pour Drago Malefoy. Pour la pire pourriture des Serpentards, leur ennemi juré. Il serra les poings, et se rendit compte qu'il avait une raison de plus de le détester : ce fils de riche allait trahir son père, et rejoindre _SON_ camp. Il allait être accueilli en héro par l'ordre… Ron en était sûr, après une plaidoirie d'Hermione, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

_**Adieu ma peine et ma douleur  
Adieu la haine et la colère  
Plus cette cicatrice dans le cœur**_

Ron se souvenait bien de ce qui avait suivi. Dumbledore avait réuni en urgence tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix, y compris les plus jeunes. Une réunion extraordinaire avait débuté, ayant pour objet le « cas Malefoy ». Il avait été décidé que Drago passerait un test au véritasérum, et serait interrogé pendant plusieurs heures. Il en ressortit affaibli, mais libre, et pu dévoiler à toute l'école son amour pour Hermione et le sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Ron était au plus mal. Il se sentait trahi, utilisé. Le seul à ne pas se réjouir de l'arrivée du nouveau membre. Comble du comble, Harry devint « pote » avec le Serpentard.

_**Adieu ma femme, Adieu ma sœur  
Adieu mon amour et mon cœur  
Plus cette cicatrice dans le cœur**_

Ron referma l'album photo lentement. Trop de mauvais souvenirs y reposaient. Même plusieurs années après, il gardait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait décidé d'abandonner l'idée de récupérer un jour Hermione. Il avait compris qu'elle était heureuse, et même plus que ça, avec Drago Malefoy. Mais il avait beaucoup de difficultés à se défaire de ce sentiment de trahison.

Ron se leva et transplana au terrier. Il y retrouva sa famille, et Harry, dorénavant marié à Ginny. Il sourit face au tableau touchant de ses proches attablés devant le petit déjeuner.

_Oui_, pensa-t-il finalement, _peut-être que la vie vaut quand même la peine d'être vécue_. Hermione avait été une joie intense, puis une peine profonde, mais il ne devait pas se fixer à ça. Il fallait avancer, continuer, sortir. Il allait forcément trouver une femme faite pour lui.


End file.
